


Logicality: Flowers

by Toxicats, Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble
Summary: Logan thinks that Patton deserves some kind of gift to show how much he appreciates him. Maybe flowers will suffice.





	Logicality: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an rp between myself and Toxicats/Toxicsanders on Tumblr. Sorry if the flow seems a bit off. Here is the original post: http://treblesanders.tumblr.com/post/164511865531/flowers

Logan fumbled with his tie nervously, sat on the edge of his bed.

_Patton does so much for all of the sides, including himself. Especially himself. Patton deserved something special. But, what?_

Then it hit him. 

He had recalled Patton mentioning his love for flowers a multitude of times. He had said he liked how pretty and unique each one was. His mind drifted to his own love of flowers and his garden, something he didn’t share with the others. 

Until today that is. 

He stood up and exited his room, finding the trait sat next to Roman in the commons, watching some sort of Disney movie. 

“Patton, May I have your undivided attention for a few moments?” He smiled awkwardly at his Moral counterpart.

Patton was watching Moana with Roman in the commons. They had both already watched it a plethora of times. Still, Patton never tired of playing the same movies over and over. He always found something new and enjoyable in them with each time he watched.

_“Patton, May I have your undivided attention for a few moments?”_

Morality casted a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Logan there, smiling at him. “Hi Logan!” Patton was always happy to see his Logical counterpart. “What’cha need, Teach?” He spun entirely around and rested both elbows on the top of the couch. He then placed his head in his hands and fixed Logan with a soft smile.

Logan nervously played with his finger tips. 

“It has come to my attention that you deserve something nice for all that you do around the mind palace. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to show you something. It has to do with flowers if you’d like a hint.” He explained and held his hand out, unsure of how the fatherly trait would react. Still, he smiled again. His own excitement building up.

Patton practically vaulted off the couch at the mention of flowers. He just loved the assortment of colors and shapes they came in. 

“I love flowers! What do you want to show me?” His smile grew even wider and he happily accepted Logan’s outstretched hand. He then bounced in place with excitement as he waited for Logan to take him wherever the surprise was.

Logan nodded his head in a motion to follow him, and the two of them walked together hand in hand “outside”. He lead Patton to a corner of the yard, and tapped a spot on the grass allowing his garden to appear.

“I figured you would appreciate seeing my garden, and perhaps I can tell you the meaning of some of them and collect a few for you to take? Maybe we can conjure something to have for lunch as well?” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He hoped Patton liked his garden. After all he worked hard on making sure it was.. perfect.

Patton’s excitement grew as Logan pulled him along. When Logan tapped a spot on the grass to reveal his garden Morality gasped with delight. It was beautiful. There were neat and even rows that divided the garden into different types of flowers and vegetables. One flower in particular caught his eye though.

A single white and blue iris stood out from the rest. Its color was gorgeous and the sight of it made Patton’s heart soar.

With a swift motion Morality pulled Logan into a tight hug and kissed him full on the lips. He was bursting with so much happiness that this was the only way he could think of to properly express himself. He then leaned back and smiled contently at his logical counterpart. “Logan, this is amazing! Thank you so much for showing me your beautiful garden!”

Logan flushed bright red when Patton kissed him and willed himself to get it together. He noticed Patton’s eyes trailing over to the white and blue iris. He then carefully walked over and plucked it. 

“Did you know there are 325 species and 50,000 registered varieties of irises?” Logan spit the fact out with a smile and reached over plucking three bright pink flowers.

“This one” he said holding out one of the flowers, “Is a Camellia. It symbolizes thankfulness and appreciation. I know I do not tell you this often but, I find that I appreciate your company and help around the mind palace. Thank you..” He holds the four flowers out to Patton.

Patton was frozen in place. He had been so surprised, by the genuinely nice gesture from Logan, that he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He tentatively reached out a hand to accept the bouquet of beautiful flowers. A light blush graced his cheeks as he looked at them. 

“Logan I…” he was at a loss for words. “I don’t know how to thank you enough. Words cannot express just how much joy this brings me.” He brought the bouquet up so that he could breath in the delightful fragrance that each flower had. A content smile curled his lips and he looked at Logan with a deep love and appreciation behind his eyes.

“Thank you, so much.”

Logan would reply if he wasn’t so distracted by the sparkle in Patton’s eyes. 

He didn’t say he loved him enough. The words tasted funny and he didn’t feel the need to say it because he knew. Patton knew Logan loved him, and he understood that Logan didn’t comprehend his feelings well, and expressing them was just as confusing.

But, he could try to tell him the best way he knew how, through flowers. He snatched a red rose from just behind Patton. The thorns were already sheared off. Something he liked to do in his past time. He brought it between them and added it to the bouquet of flowers he held. 

“To speak the words I cannot” he said quietly, and for the first time in their relationship, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Patton’s. 

Patton fought the urge to follow Logan’s hand with his eyes as it reached behind him. He was glad he waited, because seeing the brilliantly red rose added to the bouquet, made his heart race.

“Logan I-mrrph…” Patton was instantly cut off by Logan kissing his lips. His face suddenly flushed a bright red. Up until now it had always been Patton who would normally make the first move of affections. This was special though, and Morality knew it. He giggled softly beneath the kiss and just enjoyed the moment.

As they finally pulled apart Patton reached a hand up to gently cup Logan’s cheek, brushing it lightly with his thumb.

“I love you, Logan. Thank you for thinking of me.”

The End.


End file.
